


The One in Control

by navalia



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Gags, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, bound and gagged, by which i mean references to what the regent did, fluffy too believe it or not, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navalia/pseuds/navalia
Summary: "Laurent groaned when the gag was tied behind the back of his head. It was a thick piece of cloth that cut into his cheeks, with a knot in the middle that stayed behind his teeth.'Are you sure this is okay?' said Damen. He seemed uneasy, despite this having been Laurent's idea."Some consensual bondage thing featuring Laurent and Damen.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The One in Control

Laurent groaned when the gag was tied behind the back of his head. It was a thick piece of cloth that cut into his cheeks, with a knot in the middle that stayed behind his teeth.  
  
'Are you sure this is okay?' said Damen. He seemed uneasy, despite this having been Laurent's idea. Laurent nodded.  
  
He wasn't really sure how they'd gotten to that point. His thoughts on being bound had shifted over time. He had hated it when his uncled had done it to him. That's when he learned trying to fight back was the worst possible thing he could do in that kind of situation. That would only get him harsher bonds and fuller gags. He had been captured and restrained a few times since his uncle had grown bored of him, and every time he'd managed to stay calm. Gags bothered him the most, as they prevented him to talk his way out, but captors would eventually make the mistake to let him speak, so in the end it wasn't that big of a deal either. Then came the experience with the Vaskians, which pushed him to the edge and reminded him what truly losing control felt like. It had made him take a second look at what Damen had had to deal with when he first arrived in his palace.

For the longest time, Laurent had taught himself to believe he didn’t care about many a thing. It was the perfect protection, an illusion that prevented him from confronting his own feelings. It turned out he did care, of course. Giving himself to Damen had been the first step to accept it, and it allowed him to feel in charge of his own pleasure for the first time. He could relax into his arms and know that didn't make him any less strong. Yet that stain from his past kept bugging him. It appeared out of nowhere, only once in a while, casting its long shadow right when Laurent thought he had gotten over it. It could be an innocent gesture, like Damen grabbing his wrist, or it could be some noise made by the bed against the wall.  
  
'Stop,' would say Laurent when he felt it coming. And Damen did just that, knowing not to ask. He had tried before, only to be denied an answer, though he did have a hunch. Laurent would then lie on Damen's chest, waiting for the discomfort to subside. And subside it did until it crept back into his head when Laurent least expected it.  
  
'If there's something I can do, don't hesitate to ask me,' Damen had said once.   
  
Laurent thought about it until the day he decided to ask. 'I want you to tie me up,' he said.   
  
Damen looked up. His head rose from between Laurent's legs with a dazzled expression. 'Are you sure?' he asked.  
  
'Yes. I need to replace a bad memory,' Laurent explained calmly. 'I believe you can help me.' Damen rushed to his side, and Laurent dedicated him a reassuring smile.  
  
He wasn't sure it would work, but he was sure Damen wouldn't hurt him. He would stop if Laurent asked. He would embrace him afterwards, and treat him tenderly. It may not be enough to exorcise the ghost of his uncle, but this time it would be on Laurent's terms.  
  
So he asked Damen to tie his hands behind his back, and his ankles too.  
  
'Is this too much?' asked Damen.  
  
'Make it tighter' said Laurent. Damen obeyed hesitantly, redoing the knots until Laurent gave his approval, and finished the job by planting a kiss on his lower back.  
  
Then came the gag, which Damen made sure was firmly fixed in place but didn't get entangled in Laurent's hair. For a short instant, the feeling of the cloth pressed against the corner of his lips brought up a tinge of panic that came to Laurent as a wave. He breathed heavily, rolled to his side and saw Damen looking down at him with a comforting gaze.   
  
'Remember you can signal me to stop whenever you want,' he said, caressing Laurent's lips.   
  
The sight of Damen and his words filled Laurent with ease. It was different than with his uncle. He felt safe. Laurent tested his bonds and found them adequate. He felt Damen's hands travelling around his body. Unable to respond to the touch, he bit into his gag and tried to call Damen's name with little success. Damen handled him in the most gentle way, teasing him and caressing him as he made his way inside of Laurent, who moaned through the gag as he felt his body welcoming the other king. Laurent could have stopped him, yes. But he didn't want to.  
  
This time, he was the one in control.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give into this self-indulgent little kinky piece, though this may be the only one I post.


End file.
